


Ⓓ ⓘ ⓢ ⓐ ⓢ ⓣ ⓔ ⓡ |YOO KIHYUN|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: DISASTER [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Ⓨⓞⓤⓡⓔ Ⓐ Ⓓⓘⓢⓐⓢⓣⓔⓡ"You bring me a disaster.""My body’s like cold as ice ya. The time is tickin’ roll the dice ya. No worries it’s not a vice ya. Just come and get it you should rather bite me ya."" And I’ll be run in circles everywhere I go I think I’m stuck in your zone I luh this misbehavior.""Any preparation is just a lavishness for me, watch me I’m falling. Coming without me expecting, my heart got caught up in it. Fatal Bullet Trigger. You appeared before my eyes. You’re my villain. Even if it’s dangerous I can’t stop. Without measure, I’m being attacked.""You’re called a disaster disaster. When you pass, I shudder. Heart-quake disaster disaster ooh yeah You light up the fire, fire. I’m going crazy, higher I’m becoming frantic again. Disaster called a disaster. To me, you’re so hot."Raelee Harper gets switched to a new English class, which has devilishly hot Yoo Kihyun as her teacher. She wanted nothing to do with him at first, until she falls head over for him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Kaylie & Changkyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Raelee & Kihyun
Series: DISASTER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539946





	1. ①

** **

** **

**①**

**“You bring me a disaster.”**   
****

**\- Disaster : MONSTA X**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Kaylie, I really don’t know why I have to be transferred to a new English class.” I complain to my best friend Kaylie as she was sitting next to her boyfriend Changkyun and her best friend Hoseok - whom he goes by Wonho, for whatever reason.**

**“Well, maybe because you’re a distraction to other people.” Changkyun says and I roll my eyes**

**“Am not!” I argue**

**“Yeah you are.” Wonho says and I scoff**

**“Some best friends you are.” I say bitterly and Kaylie sighed**

**“Rae, the teacher is a dick, don’t think anything of it.” Kaylie told me and I sighed**

**“Yeah, and I heard you’re going to a class with a new English teacher.” Wonho said and I was confused**

**“What do you mean new English teacher?” I ask**

**“The last English teacher quit, so they got a new one.” Kaylie says**

**“During the break?” I ask**

**“Guess so.” Changkyun says**

**“I heard the guy is hot!” Wonho says and I roll my eyes**

**“You’re lucky Hyungwon didn’t hear that.” Kaylie told Wonho and he shrugged**

**“Whatever.” I say and as the bell rung, and I sighed “I’ll see you guys later.” I say and they nodded, and I started to go off to my new English class.**

**\--------------------**

**I walk inside the classroom, and it looked so clean. Well, duh Raelee it’s a class for a new teacher, of course it’s gonna be clean. Sometimes I can be an idiot. I then looked over to see Minhyuk and Jooheon and I groaned. These two are so annoying. I love them, but sometimes I want to hit them in the face.**

**“Oh my god, it’s Raelee!” Jooheon exclaimed and I sighed**

**“Hey, Jooheon.” I say with no emotion in my voice and Minhyuk frowned**

**“You don’t seem happy to see us.” He says and I shook my head**

**“No, no, it’s not that, I just feel pissed that I’m in a new English class.” I say to Minhyuk and he nodded**

**“Yeah, but at least you weren’t here, last semester, we actually made the last two teachers quit.” Jooheon says and I nodded and I felt my stomach just turn, oh my god! I hear footsteps walk in, and a voice**

**“Alright, class, sit down.” The voice said and we all sat down and I stared at the guy’s face, and Wonho was right, the guy was hot. He had this sexy brown hair, and glasses. And it made my heart race for a few seconds. “Alright, I’m your new english teacher, my name is Mr. Yoo, and I heard that you guys made your last teacher quit, but I won’t let that happen this time. I have a lot of patience.” Mr. Yoo says, oh my god, even his voice is hot. “Now, I’m gonna take roll, say here when your name is called.” He says and he began taking roll, and after calling on people, he got to my name “Is it, Rylie?” He asked and I sighed, story of my life, no one knows how to say my name**

**“Raelee.” I say with my hand up**

**“Ahh, sorry, Raelee.” He says with this grit in his voice and I smirk, cocky fucker.**

**\--------------------**

**The class is going along, well… kinda. I mean, Jooheon and Minhyuk are just talking to each other and I roll my eyes, because they’re not even trying to be quiet. The teacher just kept staring at me, as I was not doing my work at all, and to be honest, I’m going insane. The bell rang, and I put my stuff away, and I grabbed my backpack, and I was about to walk out of the class until the teacher called me**

**“Uh, Raelee, can I talk to you for a second?” Mr. Yoo asked and I sighed softly, and I went by his desk, as soon as everyone had walked out of the classroom**

**“Yes?” I ask**

**“So uh, I looked at your file, and it says, you are having trouble with English and Math.” He says and I was confused**

**“Okay…” I say**

**“So uh, if you don’t want to fail my class, I suggest you do your work-” He says and I scoff softly, “I can also help you with math work, if you want.” He continued and I place my hands on his desk and I leaned forward**

**“I don’t need your help. And that empty threat? It doesn’t scare me. You’re supposed to be a teacher, not my dad. Thanks but no thanks.” I say and he looked shocked and I walked out of the class**

**\--------------------**

**“You smarted off, to the new teacher? What are you insane?” Wonho asked as I take a bite of my burger**

**“Don’t give me any shit, he gets on my nerves.” I say**

**“He’s a teacher, Rae, they’re supposed to get on your nerves.” Kaylie told me and I roll my eyes**

**“But, Raelee, he’s hot, don’t ya think?” Jooheon asked and I sighed**

**“Okay, fine, he’s hot, but I still don’t like him.” I say and they all rolled their eyes.**

**“Girl, you need to get over, what happened in the past-” Minhyuk starts but I stood up from my seat**

**“Don’t you dare, talk about what happened!” I yell and that got everyone’s attention**

**“Rae-” Minhyuk started but I just grabbed my stuff and walked off - well more like stomped off.**

**\--------------------**

**Ugh, math is my worst subject ever! I was really considering going to ask Mr. Yoo for help, but nah, I’m stubborn like that. I feel like I can get through this if I just try to figure it out. Well, that’s what I’ve been doing for the past 30 minutes, but I can’t seem to freaking get it! Ugh, I hate my life! I tapped my pencil against my desk as I tried to get this into my head but I just couldn’t. “Raelee, are you sure you don’t need any help?” My math teacher, Mr Son asked me and I looked up at him and I smile softly and shook my head**

**“No, I’m good, just trying to figure out how to work this problem out.” I say, even though I know I’m totally not gonna figure this stupid problem out.**

**\--------------------**

**I walk inside my house to find my dad just sitting on his ass drinking a beer and my brother, Carter, just working on his homework. I sighed, walking past my dad and over to my little brother. I sat down in front of him and tapped on his paper and he looked up at me, ‘** ** _Are you okay?_ ** **’ I signed to him**

**‘** ** _Yeah._ ** **’ He signed back and I smiled. My little brother is sadly deaf - well half deaf. He has been deaf for a couple of years now, and I have been learning sign language for him. That’s why I’m not in Spanish for my senior year. But, with my brother he has a hearing aid, but he turns it off to drown everyone out.**

**‘** ** _I’ve been transferred into a new English class. The teacher is good looking, but I can’t help but think about what happened to me._ ** **’ I signed to him and he frowned**

**‘** ** _Rae, you can’t think like that every time you meet a guy._ ** **’ He signed and I frowned**

**“I know, but - I - I can’t help but think about what happened.” I say**

**“Raelee, you can’t let it get to you all the time. And besides how cute is the teacher?” Carter asked me and I chuckled**

**“He’s cute but I kinda smarted off to him, so he probably doesn’t like me.” I say and Carter flicked me on the forehead**

**‘** ** _Idiot._ ** **’**

**“Hey, shut it.” I laughed and he smiled. My dad is the biggest asshole in the whole wide world, but at least I have my little brother to keep me sane.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of Disaster!!**

**Okay so this story is a teacherxstudent fanfiction, but Kihyun is gonna be very young like maybe 22 or something and my character is like 18 soo this is okay so get over it!**

**Okay so this story will include, A LOT OF ANGST, Fluff, Comedy, some bit of anxiety, and suicide thoughts**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**#FIGHTFORWONHO**


	2. ②

** **

** **

**②**

**"Is it too early for me to want you?"  
** **\- U R : MONSTA X**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**Okayyyyyyyy, this is not going well. It's been 2 weeks and Mr. Yoo has been getting on my last nerve, and I'm ready to explode. He will not stop calling on me to answer questions, when I'm doing my work, trying to drown him out. He does that and it pisses me off. "Okay, class, today we're gonna be reading Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet." Mr. Yoo says and everyone just groaned, except for me, because I was too busy doing my math work trying to drown out his voice. "Miss, Raelee, please put that work away and pay attention." Mr. Yoo told me and I groaned**

**"Can you please leave me the fuck alone?" I ask him and everyone looked at me shocked including the teacher, he looked like he didn't know what to do.**

**"Detention, Miss Raelee." He told me and I sighed, great.**

**\--------------------**

**I walk over to Mr. Yoo's class for detention, and I enter the classroom, and it's bare. Empty. There's literally no one here. Because why would anyone be mean to Mr. Yoo when he's nice? Well this is gonna be awkward as hell. "Miss, Raelee, take a seat anywhere." Mr. Yoo told me and I nodded and I just took a seat in the front of the class. I pulled out my notebook, and my pencil and I started to write. When I graduate from high school, I plan on being a writer. Writing has been a passion of mine, ever since I was 4 years old. But sometimes, when I'm not writing, I'm singing and dancing. I have really weird passions for stuff, I guess. "Raelee, is there stuff going on at home, to make you act like this?" Mr. Yoo asked and I looked up at him**

**"What makes you say that?" I ask him, and I look back down at my paper**

**"Well, you're always angry, but I see you at lunch and you're happy and smiling with your friends." He told me and I sighed softly**

**"You don't me so you don't know how I am." I say to him without looking up at him, and still looking down at my notebook**

**"Well, how about we get to know each other." Mr. Yoo suggested and that's what made me look up at him again**

**"Aren't teachers not supposed to know about their students' lives?" I ask**

**"Not necessarily. They don't need to know everything about their students, but they should know some things about them." He said and sat on his desk and I sighed... he's right. But, I feel like he's gonna use this information about me, against me. I guess, I really don't trust people enough anymore. Mr. Yoo reminds me of my ex boyfriend - sweet, innocent, pure, caring - I don't know. I'm not saying, I'm in love with Mr. Yoo, because he's my teacher... and that's weird and illegal, but I can't help but have this weird feeling for my English teacher.**

**"Well, I'm a very impatient person, so that's why I'm so angry in class all the time." I say with a tiny laugh and Mr. Yoo smiled softly "I have a lot of passions for writing, singing, and dancing. It takes my mind off all the shit, that goes on in my life or in the world." I continued**

**"That's good, that's good. I have some type of passion for music too." He told me and I smile finally lightening up a little, as I start to feel this weight being lifted off my shoulders**

**"I also know sign language." I say and that made him looked surprised**

**"Really?" He asked and I nodded and I closed my notebook**

**"Yeah my little brother is deaf - well half deaf, and me learning sign language is like me not giving up on him I guess." I say and he smiled**

**"You must really love your brother." He says**

**"Oh, I love him with all my heart, he's like my child." I tell him, even though my brother is only 3 years younger than me, I feel like I need to protect him from everything**

**"Does your brother go to school here?" He asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah, but he gets home earlier than I do, because I usually have choir and dance after school, so I can't be sure if he's okay or not." I say to him**

**"I bet he's okay, I mean, he has a sister that looks like she will fight everyone who comes across her wrong." He told me and I laughed softly, we're talking like we're friends and not teacher and student. I then hear my stomach growl and I sighed and looked down to my stomach sadly... ugh I should've ate breakfast. "Did you come here without eating lunch?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, and I didn't eat breakfast." I tell him and he widened his eyes, and he went over to his desk, and he brought back a bag full of food and I was shocked to be honest "This is your food, I can't take this." I say trying to deny the offer and he shook his head**

**"I usually have extra lunches, for my class after lunch, besides I won't let one of my students go hungry." He told me and I looked at the bag and it had the tag 'Y. Kihyun' . Is Mr. Yoo's name Kihyun? I mean it has to be, it's his lunch bag duhhh ugh Raelee you are a complete idiot.**

**"Your name is Kihyun?" I ask and he nodded**

**"Yep, the one and only, magnificent, handsome Yoo Kihyun." He says being very confident in himself and I laughed**

**"You need to be humble, because you're a teacher, Mr. Yoo." I say joking a little and he shook his head**

**"Nah, what's the fun in that?" He asked me and I smiled and shook my head as I start to eat the food he offered to me, savoring the taste as this is the first meal I had today.**

**"Umm, Mr. Yoo-" I start but Kihyun shook his head**

**"You want me to help you with your math work, right?" He asked and I was surprised at what he knew I was gonna say**

**"Yeah." I say and he smiled and his smile made me feel very helpless, because it was taking my breath away.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!**

**So Kihyun and Raelee are getting closer, but it only goes up from here!!**

**The song that's for this chapter is U R which came off of Monsta X's new album 'Follow: Find You'**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[Raelee]**

**#FIGHTFORWONHO**


	3. ③

** **

** **

**③**

**“I’m gonna fight for love.”  
** **\- Fighter : MONSTA X**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Where were you yesterday, during lunch?” Kaylie asked me as me and her were walking to my English class, I don’t know why she was walking me to the class, but hey, I let her do what she wants.**

**“I had detention, with Mr. Yoo.” I say, it felt so weird to say ‘Mr. Yoo’ knowing that his first name is Kihyun. He looked so proud of himself, when I said his name, it’s like he liked me saying his name… I don’t know, maybe I’m just assuming things.**

**“Ugh, Raelee, why do you have to be such a bitch sometimes - I swear!” She exclaimed and I scoffed**

**“You’re a bigger bitch, than me, so look who’s talking.” I say and she rolled her eyes and we got to the classroom door “You can go now Kaylie.” I say to her and she scoffed**

**“Just so you know, you can eat lunch in detention, because I don’t want to see your face right now.” She told me and stomped off, and I was left shocked. What in the hell was that?**

**“Miss, Raelee, are you okay?” I hear Mr. Yoo ask me and I turned around to face his worried look**

**“Uh, can I eat in your classroom during lunch?” I ask trying not to just let out any tears right at this moment. I’m the type of person who needs my friends. There are two people who I need in my life, my brother and my friends. Without them, I can’t function.**

**“Yeah, yeah, you wanna just come straight here, or go get your lunch and come here?” He asked me and I shook my head**

**“I’ll come straight here, I can’t face them right now.” I say to him and he smiled at me softly**

**“Alright, I’ll give you my extra lunch, and we can talk about anything, or I can help you with your work.” He told me and I nodded, and I walked inside the class, and on the way in my hand brushed against Mr. Yoo’s and I felt my heart start to race. What in the hell is this feeling?**

**\--------------------**

**I was walking to the english class, with shaky hands, and teary eyes, because me and Kaylie got into an argument, and this one was really bad. The door was open and I walk inside the classroom, to see Mr. Yoo sitting at his desk on the computer, and I walk over to a desk, and sit down and put my head on the table “Raelee?” Mr. Yoo asked and I heard footsteps come towards me, and I felt a hand on my back “Are you okay?” He asked me and I look up at him, with the tears rolling down my face. Mr. Yoo, looked at me with wide eyes, and he walked over to the classroom door, and he closed it, and walked back over to me and kneeled down in front of me “What’s wrong?” He asked me and I shook my head**

**“You’ll think it’s stupid.” I say trying to wipe away my tears, with my shaky hands, but they just kept falling. Mr. Yoo grabbed both of my hands and I looked at him shocked**

**“Hey, I’ll never think any problem of yours is stupid.” He told me and I felt my heart just jump, and I felt my face start to get hot**

**“Are you just saying that to make me feel better or are you actually being serious?” I ask him**

**“I’m serious, whenever someone is upset or hurting, I won’t just leave them in the dark.” He told me and I smile softly**

**“Alright, me and my friend - one of my best friends, got into an argument this morning, that’s why I looked so angry when walking inside the class, and now we just had an argument before I came here, and she mentioned something about my brother and my mom, and it made me feel very worthless.” I reply putting my chin on my arms**

**“If friends are gonna make you feel worthless, then they aren’t your friends.” He told me and I snicker**

**“What, are you gonna be my friend then?” I ask him with a smile on my face**

**“If you want me to, I’ll be your best friend!” He exclaimed and I laugh, he just keeps reminding me of my ex boyfriend every time I look at him, and talk to him.**

**“You know that’s sad, being friends with a teacher, are teachers even supposed to be friends with their students?” I ask and Mr. Yoo shrugged**

**“I don’t know.” He told me and I roll my eyes**

**“Of course you don’t know.” I say as a joke and he looked like he got offended**

**“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked me and I shook my head with a laugh**

**“Nothing.” I tell him**

**“Alright, I know what will get your mind off this.” He says**

**“And that is?” I ask with my eyebrows raised**

**“Food, of course.” He told me and I laughed, and he gave me some food because I was starving**

**\--------------------**

**I was walking over to choir practice, and I see Changkyun walk up to me and I was pretty confused, because he should’ve gone home “Hey, uh sorry for what Kaylie said.” He told me and I was confused, why is he apologizing and not Kaylie? I don’t want to hear her boyfriend apologizing for something she did.**

**“I want to hear Kaylie apologize to me, not you Changkyun.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“I told her that, but you know how stubborn she is.” He told me and I nodded “Also, I saw you and the new English teacher talking.” He continued and I felt my heart just stopped and I look over at him**

**“You know it’s not nice to spy on people, right Changkyun?” I ask him and he held up his hands**

**“Hey, I’m not saying I saw you guys making out or anything.” He says and I facepalm**

**“That’s even worse Changkyun.” I tell him**

**“Do you have a thing for him?” Changkyun asked me with suspicion in his voice**

**“What? No.” I tell him, but in reality I was just lying through my teeth… because yes, I do like my English teacher, as wrong as it is, I do like him.**

**“I know you’re lying, Raelee, I can tell when you lie.” Changkyun told me and I groaned… shit!**

**“Don’t tell anybody.” I say to Changkyun and he zipped his lips shut and threw away the key**

**“You can count on me.” Changkyun told me and I sighed happily**

**“Thank you, Changkyun.” I say with a smile on my face**

**“That’s what best friends are for.” He told me and I nodded “Alright, I’m gonna go before, Wonho and Hyungwon get all mad at me for making them wait. I swear they’re so dramatic.” Changkyun says and I laughed and nodded, and we bid our goodbyes, and I sighed having this weight be supported on my chest. Great, what am I supposed to do? I can’t exactly tell him that I like him, because he only sees me as a student… ugh I’m screwed.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!**

**This chapter is short, all these chapters are short, but I plan on making them longer as the story goes on, I guess this is what you call dragging out the story haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**#FIGHTFORWONHO**


	4. ④

** **

** **

**④**

**“It's like you're trying to mark my heart with a bright red branding iron.”**   
****

**\- Burn It Up : MONSTA X**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

***TIMESKIP: 1 week later***

**I was in the dance room, practicing, trying to get my mind off all the stress that I’ve been going through this past couple of days. Ughhh, this is still not helping me.**

**“You okay?” I hear Wonho ask me through the loud music that was playing in the dance room, but I can also see him in the mirror in front of me, and Hyungwon was also there too. I grabbed the remote to the stereo and I pressed the ‘off’ button and I took a deep breath, as I was getting tired**

**“Yeah, why?” I ask grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of my face**

**“Well, you haven’t been going to lunch for a couple of days, and we just wanted to see if you were okay.” Hyungwon says and I sighed**

**“Yeah, I’m okay. Just - it’s just - it’s Kaylie can’t keep her mouth shut again, it’s nothing usual. But, I got over it, I just wanted to know why she sent her boyfriend to apologize to me, instead of apologizing to me.” I say and I took a drink of my water from the bottle.**

**“Kaylie has her reasons… I guess.” Wonho says to me**

**“Well when she figures out those reasons, have her come talk to me.” I say walking past them and out of the dance room**

**\--------------------**

**I put my hair up in a ponytail, while I was walking to my English class, because I really can’t be bothered to mess with it, so it’s getting put up. I walk in and I saw Mr. Yoo sitting at his desk, and I sigh and I went over and leaned against the desk “Hey, Mr. Yoo or I should say, Kihyun.” I say and Mr. Yoo looked up with a shocked face and I laughed “Your face, Mr. Yoo - priceless.” I laughed**

**“You know I can give you detention for that.” Kihyun told me and I shrugged**

**“As long as I get to spend more time with you, than that’s fine.” I tell him and he was still shocked, and to be honest, so was I. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really flirting with Mr. Yoo? Ughhhh kill me.**

**“Raelee, what has gotten into you, in the past week?” Mr. Yoo asked me and I moved away from the desk, and I backed up, resulting in me bumping into a desk**

**“S-sorry.” I say and I went and sat down in my seat, with my head down… ughhhh I should just go die.**

**\--------------------**

**It was after my dance practice, and I was walking through the parking lot, and I saw it was 7pm, and school ended at 3pm. So I’ve been here for 4 hours… well dancing is fun and productive. I look up at the near set sky, with all the purples and oranges around the sun. It was definitely beautiful. As I was walking I see Mr. Yoo - or Kihyun, just walking with a heavy box in his hand, and he looked like he was struggling. I jogged up to him, and that made him nearly piss his pants, because he wasn’t expecting me to just be right next to him “Yes, Raelee, what is it?” He asked me and I frowned**

**“Well, Kihyun, that box looks heavy, and you look like you’re gonna break your arms. Let me carry it.” I say and he looked shocked over the fact I called him Kihyun again**

**“Students aren’t supposed to call teachers by their first names at school.” Kihyun says**

**“Well, school’s over, Kihyun.” I say and Kihyun looked at me**

**“Raelee-” He started but I just took the heavy box from him, and it was kinda heavy, but dancing brings out my muscles, and I carried a lot of heavy crap when I was younger, so this box is like nothing.**

**“Now where’s your car?” I ask**

**“Raelee-” He started again and I shook my head**

**“Where’s your car?” I ask him again and he pointed to a direction and over to a car and we started walking to the car he pointed to, and I opened the backseat and I put the box on the seat, and I shut the door and I leaned against it**

**“Raelee, you can go now.” Kihyun told me and I shook my head**

**“I actually said, I was staying at Hyungwon’s today, and walking at night is very dangerous, especially in Hyungwon’s neighborhood.” I tell him**

**“Are you saying, you wanna spend the night at my house?” He asked me and I was taken aback**

**“Uhh, well I wasn’t implying that.” I tell him**

**“Get in.” Kihyun told me and I was shocked**

**“What?” I ask**

**“I’m letting you stay, but only for this one night.” He says and I nodded, and I got in the passenger’s seat and he got in the driver’s seat, we both buckled up, and he began to drive out of the parking lot of the school.**

**\--------------------**

**I woke up to someone shaking me, and I flew awake, and I was about to start screaming, when I realize Kihyun is right in front of me, and I then calmed down “Are you alright, Raelee, you were breathing heavily, were you having a nightmare?” He asked me and I clear my throat and laughed**

**“Uhhh, nooo, I just have weird sleeping habits - oh we’re here?” I say getting out of the car and walking into the building, that was obviously an apartment building. “So, which one is your apartment?” I ask Kihyun, but he didn’t say anything, and we went in the elevator, going up to the 3rd floor. We walk out of the elevator, and down to the apartment that was Kihyun’s which was ‘313’. He unlocked the door, and I walk in, and immediately flop down on the couch, and Kihyun scoffed**

**“Oh, by no means, make yourself at home.” He said sarcastically and I looked at him**

**“Well, excuse me, I did 4 hours of dance practice, so I’m glad to be off my feet, and on a comfortable couch.” I say to him**

**“As much as I like you, Raelee, I want you home by morning.” Kihyun told me and I laugh**

**“Wow, trying to get rid of me that fast?” I ask and he stood silent, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gone by dawn.” I tell him**

**“Well, I’m gonna make some food, are you hungry?” Kihyun asked me**

**“I’m starving.” I say as I take off my shoes, and put them by Kihyun’s at the doorstep.**

**\--------------------**

**“Okay, why did you really want to come over here, because I saw Hyungwon leave, 10 minutes before you came out and carried the box for me.” Kihyun says to me and I look up from my food**

**“Uhhh, well, I didn’t want to go home today, and face my dad.” I say to him and he looked at me with a worried look**

**“Is everything okay at home?” He asked me and I shook my head while waving my hands**

**“No, no, no, no, everything is fine, it’s just my dad is really hard to handle on these days like today, me and my brother usually spend the night at a friends.” I say and Kihyun didn’t look satisfied with my answer, well how am I supposed to tell my english teacher, that me and my dad fight all the time, he’s gonna think something’s wrong with the household environment. “Kihyun, I swear, everything is fine. Me and my brother are fine.” I tell him, and then I felt my appetite just disappear after thinking about what my dad might do to me tomorrow. The only good thing about my dad, is that he never put a hand on me or my brother, but he does say some hurtful words, which causes me to say words back… but ya know whatever. “Wow, I’m suddenly very tired.” I say and yawn and Kihyun frowned**

**“Raelee, are you okay?” Kihyun asked me and I smile**

**“Never been better, Mr. Yoo.” I tell him with a small smile on my face**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!!**

**Hmmm we’re about on a first name basis haha but of course the relationship will go up from here**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAELEE]**

**#FIGHTFORWONHO**


	5. ⑤

** **

** **

**⑤**

**“I trapped myself in anti-gravity”**   
****

**\- GRAVITY : MONSTA X**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**I felt myself being shaken awake, as I was about to yell at the person for waking me up, but it was just Kihyun. “Raelee, it’s 5:30, you said you would be gone by 5:00.” Kihyun told me**

**“You ever thought that maybe I didn’t want to go, and that I wanted to stay with you?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Raelee-” He starts but I shook my head cutting him off**

**“No, it’s fine, I’ll go home, but I need a ride.” I say and he sighed and nodded, and I just feel my heart beating 100 miles a minute… why did I have to be in love with you?**

**\--------------------**

**I was writing in my notebook by the lockers, as it was my free period, and I was writing this short story, and it was coming along great, but my ideas were slowly deflating, and I didn’t know what else to write about next**

**“Raelee.” I hear Changkyun’s voice and I look up to see him and Jooheon standing in front of me and I smile softly**

**“Hey, what’s up.” I say moving my backpack and scooting over so they can sit down next to me**

**“We wanted to ask you if you’re doing okay, you know after what happened with you and Kaylie.” Jooheon asked and I looked at him with this look of anger**

**“You know, I’m doing fine, I just hate it when everyone keeps asking if we’re okay, when we’re obviously not, so if you excuse me, I’m gonna go.” I say getting up, and grabbing my bag and walking away from the two boys leaving them shocked.**

**\--------------------**

**I was walking through the hallway with my earbuds in, listening to whatever playlist I had playing, and I felt myself being pushed into the lockers, and I felt my back just get pushed right into the lock of the locker. I winced and I look up to see Kaylie right in front of me, and I groaned and I pushed her away from me “What a great way to greet me, don't you think?” I ask her as I started to walk away but she grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking away and I look over at her “You know, getting your boyfriend to apologize for your wrong doings is pretty pathetic, don’t you think?” I ask her**

**“Oh, and falling in love with your English teacher, isn’t?” She asked me and I was shocked, did Changkyun tell her?**

**“Changkyun told you?” I ask her**

**“He didn’t have to. I can see it in your eyes, whenever you talk about him or talk to him.” She says and I sighed**

**“Okay, go ahead, say it.” I say to her**

**“I am going to say it: are you that desperate for a good grade, that you have to fuck the english teacher? If that’s the case, then you should go fuck Mr. Son then, because I’ve seen your math grade, and it ain’t looking pretty.” She told me and I felt my eyes well up. I was expecting her to say it, but not to add all that unnecessary shit. “I wonder what your mom would think, if she saw you and Mr. Yoo.” She continued and that was the last straw for me.**

**“Let go of me.” I say, feeling my voice waver and shake, and I started to pull my wrist out of her grip, but she held on tight, “I said: let go of me.” I say with my voice more clear, but she still didn’t let go of me “Let me go!” I yell finally and that got the attention to someone**

**“She told you to let her go. You don’t want detention for harassment and bullying, do you?” Mr. Yoo asked and she rolled her eyes, and let me go, then walked off. Kihyun looked over at me, and I just walked away from him, leaving him shocked.**

**\--------------------**

**I walk inside Mr. Yoo’s class during lunch because he said he had to talk to me, and I was pretty confused on what he had to talk to me about. “Yes, Kihyun - I mean Mr. Yoo?” I ask making the mistake of saying his first name while we were still at school**

**“You left this at my house.” He says completely ignoring the fact I said his first name on accident. But then I look down to see my jacket from yesterday in his hand.**

**“Oh.” I say and I take the jacket from his hands slowly and our hands had brushed together as I took the jacket back, and it made my heart jump for a second. “Thank you.” I say and I was about to walk out but his voice had made me stop in my tracks**

**“That’s not the reason, I called you here today.” He told me and I sighed and I turned around**

**“Well what is the reason?” I ask him**

**“What was that whole thing about? With you and Kaylie?” He asked and I felt my heart go up into my throat and I felt like I couldn’t say anything because I can’t. I mean, how would your teacher feel, if you said ‘Oh, we were just talking about how I’m madly in love with you’ It will not end well for both parties.**

**“It was nothing.” I say to him**

**“Well, that for sure didn’t look or sound like nothing, Raelee.” He said in a very strict voice, and that made me feel very scared… for some reason. I mean, my dad has that same tone of voice at home, but when Kihyun has it - or how I should put this? When someone that you love, has that tone of voice, it makes you feel very scared and small. That’s exactly how I feel.**

**“Mr. Yoo, I-I s-swear it was nothing.” I say feeling the tears start to well up, man today is just not a good day for me.**

**“Raelee, I don’t like it when people lie to me.” Kihyun said and his voice got more sharper with each syllable he spewed out**

**“I can’t tell you, you’ll hate me.” I say with my voice small, and I just wanted to escape from this moment**

**“Raelee.” He says and the way he just said my name, made me go down to my knees, and started crying, letting everything out. I wrapped my arms around knees, and just buried my face in my jeans “Raelee, hey, what’s wrong?” Kihyun asked me as I felt his hands on my arms, and I just pushed myself into his hold and I held onto him tight. Even when I know that everything that is happening around me is my fault, I know that I’ll always have Kihyun to save me.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!!!**

**I’m gonna try to get up to chapter 10 before the week is over because uh yesss!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**#FIGHTFORWONHO**


End file.
